


Everyone Else Is Outside The Circle

by confessorlove



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on the other side of the anomaly in what used to be the anomaly junction, Dylan has something on her mind and she wants a straight answer now that they are stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Else Is Outside The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale aired I needed something to ease my mind just a little bit. This is what became of it. Obviously this is spoilers for the two part season finale and is set following the end of 1x13.

”What made you do it?” The soft question was barely audible on Dylan’s lips but Evan heard it none the less.

He tilted his head slightly to gaze at her. In the firelight she looked beautiful and for a moment he could forget that the anomaly home had closed mere moments before they ran through it. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. “If I hadn’t the butterfly effect could have been catastrophic. As it is we may never know what we already changed.”

Dylan’s brow creased slightly as she frowned and brushed a wisp of strawberry blonde hair off her face. “It had to be hard,” she replied softly. “But I think you made the right choice.”

He nodded. “It’s hard to think of it that way when my actions caused her death. Twice.” that guilt would eat at him for the rest of his life. Knowing that Brooke’s death was the turning point that sent this entire chain of events spiraling downward was not exactly something he was pleased with. If there had been any way to save her without catastrophe he would have taken that chance. However, Connor was right. The past wasn’t meant to be changed.

“It’s not your fault,” Dylan reassured him as she reached out to give his hand a comforting squeeze. “You did what you had to do, no matter how horrible it is to think about.” She shrugged slightly while gazing at him across their little campfire. “If you had changed the past then who knows where we would be right now. We wouldn’t be trapped here,” she said with a slight hitch in her breath, “but we wouldn’t even know each other either.”

Her words struck a chord with him and he dropped his gaze to the ground beneath them. Brooke’s death was what brought them together and as horrible as that was, Evan couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. That was why he regretted snapping at her so much. In the heat of the moment it seemed like taking the chance to save Brooke was the only option he had. Once Dylan reminded him how much of an effect it would have on things he realized his errors.

He sighed and eventually lifted his gaze even as a million things spun through his mind. So much might have change but one thing hadn’t. He knew that things between him and Dylan hadn’t changed in the slightest. That was the one bright spot in this otherwise dismal situation. “You’re right,” he admitted weakly after what seemed like ages. It was so hard for him to admit when he was wrong but with Dylan it came almost naturally. She understood. “We don’t have any idea where we would be had things changed. It doesn’t matter though.” His eyes locked on hers for a moment as the beginnings of a smile curved the corners of his lips. “We can’t change the past, so all that matters is what’s happening right now.”

In the glowing firelight a soft laugh fell from her lips in a way that only made his smile widen. “What’s happening now is we’re stuck here and I don’t even know when or where here is.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Evan reassured her. “Eventually the anomaly will reopen but for now we just have to make the most of it.” Things could have been so much worse. So far they had seen very few creatures that had seemed to become stranded just as they were. The forest was relatively quiet. There were worse places they could have been stranded. In the brief scouting they had done since the anomaly closed they seemed to have all the necessities nearby. That would certainly make things easier; however, they couldn’t allow for their senses to dull. Tomorrow they would try and formulate some kind of shelter but for tonight sleeping under the stars would have to do.

Dylan nodded even though he could see the worry etched on her face. She was thinking the same thing he had been. What would happen if they never got home? It was a possibility and they both knew it but for now Evan was focused more on their survival. Dylan’s training in both animal behavior and her basic survival skills would come in handy now more than ever.

“It’s kinda hard to picture us ever really figuring this out,” she replied with a slight shrug. “It’s a completely unreal situation, but I’m sure we can adapt.”

Evan nodded. “We’ll adapt and whatever happens, we’ve got each other. Nothing will ever change that.” He had never been so sure of something in his life. They were a team and together he knew they could accomplish anything.

A smile illuminated Dylan’s face as he looked over at her. The fire sparkled in her eyes and it made his breath practically catch in his throat. “We’re in this together,” she replied in a tone that conveyed her conviction well. Nothing would break them apart now. He wouldn’t let it happen.

The conviction in her tone helped to sooth the worry he had felt over their situation. It was a mess that they were in but Evan hoped that together they could make it through just about anything. So far that had proven to be the case in the six months that he had known her. At times it felt like only yesterday that he ran into her in the woods while hunting down an anomaly, but then there were times like this where it felt as though they had known each other for years. “We are,” he replied before reaching out to brush a lock of strawberry blonde hair off her face, his thumb lightly trailing over her cheek in the process. “We’ll survive this.”

Dylan nodded slightly as they gazed into each other’s eyes. She was the reason he had not altered the timeline. Connor’s warnings barely meant anything to him when Brooke was involved, but losing Dylan was unimaginable. “I know we will,” Dylan said with a soft smile. His hand was still there, resting now on the slender curve of her neck instead of against her cheek. “We will find our way home.” A light chuckle fell from her lips then as she smiled at him. “But I am going to need you to rig up some sort of prehistoric TV. You wouldn’t like me if I couldn’t watch my Oilers games.”

He rolled his eyes as a smirk formed on his lips. “I’ll see what I can do but the options are limited, Dylan. We didn’t exactly run through the anomaly with a bunch of tech.”

She smiled and shifted so she was no longer sitting on her foot. “I thought you were a genius,” she stated simply.

“I think you’ve been overestimating my abilities.” With the distance through time and space it would be impossible to ever make a television that would actually work, even if they had the technology to build one. Being lost in a distant past had the disadvantages there.

“Don’t be modest, Cross. It doesn’t suit you.” The playful grin that illuminated Dylan’s face made his heart swell while gazing at her. Everything about Dylan was wonderful and he couldn’t deny that. She made him feel things he hadn’t felt in six years, not even during his brief time with Ange. Dylan was the one who helped him move on more than anyone had since Brooke’s death. Without her he didn’t know where he would have been.

He shook his head and leaned towards her slightly. His gaze was still locked on hers as he smiled. “Think what you want,” Evan said as his hand almost tentatively came up to cup the side of her face in his hand. When she reflectively tilted her head into his touch, Evan’s smile grew. For a moment he just sat there looking into her eyes while a million thoughts ran through his mind. However, none of them mattered. All that mattered was the woman sitting there with him. He almost voiced a thought before thinking better of it and instead he leaned in to brush his lips cautiously against hers. It just seemed right. The truth was he had chosen Dylan over his wife and the feelings he’s been starting to harbor for her were finally coming to the surface.

Evan almost pulled back from the kiss the moment his lips touched hers but soon Dylan was kissing him back. It was a special moment and her lips felt so soft against his. Evan finally remembered what this was supposed to feel like. Everything with Ange had been so awkward but with Dylan it came naturally, that much was plainly obvious. Their lips moved softly against one another for the span of a few moments before Evan pulled back, his nose brushing against Dylan’s and his warm breath still mingling with hers. His eyes opened to meet hers after a moment as if to savor it for fear of Dylan’s impending reaction. “You didn’t slap me so that’s a good sign,” Evan said after pulling back from her to take in her expression. The smile on his face soothed some of his worries but nothing could ever be guaranteed.

Dylan chuckled lightly which caught him off guard. “It took you long enough,” she said as a playful smirk illuminated her face. He couldn’t help the sudden relief that washed over him in that moment. This hadn’t been a mistake and for that he couldn’t have been more grateful.

Evan chuckled and smiled down at her. “I was waiting for the opportune moment,” he replied before catching her lips in yet another kiss. This might not have been the perfect location or situation but everything about it made him realize he needed to be grateful for the things in his life. His feelings for Dylan were just one of those things that needed to be treasured. Losing Brooke all over again showed him that reality like a swift punch to the gut. Now that sense had been knocked into him there was no going back. He loved her and no matter what happened or even if they could return to their own time, Evan knew that would never change. That was something they could hold on to even in these bleak times. It was their light at the end of the tunnel and it would never go out on his watch. He’d see to that.


End file.
